hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Finish Line/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any Miami mastery unlocks. This is guide is just one of many different methods to complete The Finish Line. Planning Starting Location: Event Entrance Firearm: '''Any '''Equipment: Any (Lockpick recommended) Note: The method of eliminating Sierra Knox detailed in this guide is '''time-sensitive'.'' Sierra begins the mission on the race track in her car, and will eventually move off the track and exit her vehicle once the race ends. This guide explains one way of eliminating her while she is still on the racetrack. A beginner following this guide shouldn't have trouble eliminating her before the race ends, even when playing relatively slowly, but be mindful that this method of elimination won't last forever. A lockpick is not required to follow this guide, but it will greatly speed up the process of exfiltration. Sierra Knox and Robert Knox Once the mission begins, immediately turn left and head down and through the Bayside Tunnel, and then turn immediately right and walk down to the Parking Garage. Ahead of you should be the parking Security Area, move to its locked, left entrance and tamper with the fuse box to distract one of the guards inside the Security Area. Once the guard emerges to inspect the fuse box, discreetly enter while the door is still open. Now inside, destroy the camera evidence and head straight up the stairs until you're standing directly between the Android Showroom and the Android Lab. Sneak left into the Lab, and then again through the left door into the backroom once both [[Kronstadt Researcher (outfit)|'Kronstadt Researchers']] have their backs turned to you. Lure one of the two researchers in with a Coin or the nearby Android Arm before pacifying them and taking their disguise. The closet next to the backroom features a place to dump the unconscious body, but also a pipe to climb to the next level. Climb up and enter Robert Knox's office to the left, being mindful of the enforcer NPC. Take the Electronic Access Dongle from Robert's desk and head out and down the hallway until you reach an outside area with a satellite dish. Place the dongle inside the laptop and tamper with the satellite to attract Robert. Once Robert Knox arrives, he will begin inspecting the satellite while his personal bodyguard overlooks the repair. Move into the nearby storage room and use a distraction to lure the guard inside and subdue him. Now that Robert is alone, he will stand next to the ledge and be vulnerable to a push. However, wait until he sees and comments on Sierra driving by in his car. Once the voice line triggers, quickly push him to eliminate both targets at the same time. Escape Once both targets are confirmed dead, you are free to retrace your steps and leave via the event entrance. Players equipped with a lockpick can instead unlock the gate to the nearby helicopter exit and escape almost immediately. Alternatively, players without a lockpick who are feeling a little brave can try taking the Bartoli 12G shotgun from the nearby security hub and blasting the gate open while none of the guards are looking. Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ 2 walkthroughs